Amai mitsu, nigaimitsu
by AEonVicious
Summary: Always the trickster who takes things too far. The light and the dark all in one. But even Gin knows that if you play with fire long enough you get burned - and he's looking forward to the explosion. Sequel to Gin Iro no Michi. Same as first Gin X Kira
1. Black and White

It was surprisingly comfortable.

Walking down the long corridors of Las Noches Gin smiled to himself as he heard the softer footsteps behind him.

_Like old times again. I missed him. No one here other than Aizen-sama talks to me._

Gin stopped at a single unmarked door before turning with a triumphant smile on his face.

"An' this one is yours. Yer clothes are on the bed. We can't have ya walkin' round in those anymore, can we?"

Kira stood in shock a moment before lowering his head to look at his garments.

"N...no. I guess not."

"Altho'. Ya might wanna hold onto 'em."

Looking up again, he watched as Gin moved past him.

So…this is life on the other side. But why am I here?

"Gin-taichou."

Gin stopped, turning to him. "Ya need somethin'?"

"Um…no."

"Well then, I'll just leave ya alone then."

As he watched his captain walk away Izuru felt something between relief and anxiety. A weird mixed feeling that tore him in two different directions.

_Maybe once I'm settled it'll go away. I don't have time for indecision now!_

In his quarters Gin took a moment to sit on his own bed a moment. His plan had worked – and it was all thanks to Soul Society. Their suspicions had been the real weight in Izuru's mind. Without their accusations and baseless discrimination his law abiding Lieutenant would never have defected – not even if he had asked him to.

_I almost feel sorry for him. But at least he's not as unfortunate as little Momo. Aizen sure was rough on her._

Thinking about the young woman made him remember his exodus from that closed cage of a world. Aizen had said that it would be a mercy to kill Momo, and had instructed Gin to use Kira to get rid of her.

_I only agreed because what he said was true…'an that Izuru would beat her if it came down to it. He really is strong if he wants to be. _

Staring at the ceiling Gin let a grin cross his face.

"Well well…it seems I'm just as bad as Aizen-sama. I turned Izuru into my perfect puppet as well. But it looks like my puppet was a little more durable then his."

Rising from the bed he took a moment to glance out of the windows at the light of the artificial sun.

"I guess this is just a renter's house huh? You have no intention of livin' here forever."

As he watched the motionless city he felt his thoughts slip back to his subordinate.

_I'm glad he's done well for himself. If only Soul Society knew what they missed out on. It's their loss._

Removing a small pocketwatch from his sleeve he checked the time.

"Never can tell in this place wit the sun not movin'." Gin grumbled. It had been ten minutes, enough time for someone to change. Leaving his room Gin retraced his steps down the hall and found the befuddled lieutenant standing outside the door of his new room, clad in the white garb that all in Aizens service wore.

"Lookin' good Izuru." Gin called, adding a whistle to it. Kira blushed, lowering his head.

"T-Thanks Captain."

Placing a hand on the blonds head Gin chuckled.

"We ain't in the Seireitei anymore, Izuru. Here you call me Gin-sama. Our leader is Aizen-sama. Got it?"

Kira nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, then follow me. We've got some work to do."

"Work?"

Gin laughed. "We don't just sit around all day!"

As he led the way he glanced back at his faithful follower and smiled a rare genuine smile to himself where Kira couldn't see.

"Ya know, I'm glad you're here."

He heard a surprised sound from behind him and stopped to throw a smile in Kira's direction.

"Ya know, I was just thinkin' 'Won't someone play with me?' I guess I have a playmate now, since no one else wants to."

Kira gave him a startled look, as if he were unsure of how to answer. At length he asked why. Gin simply smiled.

_I'm glad I got you back from them. I'd be a waste with all the trainin' I did on you. Now the trainin's gonna be rougher from here on in. Good Luck, Izuru._

He began to walk again.

"That's simple. Because I never get tired of playing bad jokes."


	2. Artificial

_Just a little while longer…_

Kira spun out over the desert sand, launching himself back into the air at the blank eyed man hurtling toward him. The collision echoed through the countryside, churning up clouds of coarse dust that slowly drifted away. Again he dodged the ceros that were only a hair away from blasting into him and charged toward Ulquiorra who waited emotionlessly for his approach. When he was nearly within striking distance Kira's opponent vanished, leaving him cutting at air. Spinning, he narrowly avoided the counterattack and retaliated with a cut of his own. Ulquiorra dodged, kicking him back into the ground.

_Just a little bit…_

Gin watched from the roof of a nearby building, keeping a close eye on his subordinate. The silent Espada was giving him no breathing room – no chance for escape or attack.

"Get up…yer not done yet Izuru."

As he watched the blond man charge into battle yet again he wondered if it would be time to end this battle soon. There was no way that Kira would win – he knew that. But if Ulquiorra won then Gins hard earned prize might not be in one piece afterwards.

But despite the conflict in his mind Gins face was locked into its eternal smile, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Lashing out with a devastating attack of his own Kira opened the gap between him and Ulquiorra, breaking away for a moment. As he stood gasping for air the other man stood watching him as if this were just a boring game he was being forced to play.

"Are you out of breath already?"

Kira straightened himself.

_I have to get in at least two strikes - that should bring him closer to my speed. If I can do that I might have a chance. But how do I get those strikes…._

"Gin must be insane to keep you around. You're practically useless."  
"What?" Kira demanded, looking a little off guard. In that moment Ulquiorra disappeared only to strike him aside a second later. As the fallen lieutenant climbed back to his feet his opponent watched him dispassionately.

"I said you're useless. Everything you do is useless. You can't even fight on our level."

"Useless?!" Kira staggered forward, raising Wabisuke. "You know…you really shouldn't judge things on appearance like that."

Gin looked up.

"Oh…I think he's mad. Good."

Ulquiorra turned to look over his shoulder at the silver haired man watching them from a distance.

"You're just his pet. It's the only reason you're here – to amuse him."

Kira looked up at Gin who only smiled back.

A pet…just a toy. Could that really be it? No…

"That's impossible." Kira stated plainly. Before Ulquiorra could speak again he was forced to dodge an unexpectedly fast attack. There was a sharp clang as he blocked and moved away.

"What use is it to keep after me? You'll die."

Suddenly the young mans arm drooped. His green eyes scanned the weapon seriously for a moment and he was immediately kicked back. Skidding to a stop he felt his arm being dragged to the ground, his sword scraping in the dirt.

Kira regained his breath, now waiting for his opponent.

With effort Ulquiorra managed to lift his sword only to have it droop again.

"What was that? That sword of yours isn't as stupid as it looks."

Breathing a sigh of relief Kira raised his weapon, waiting for the attack.

"My Wabisuke's skill is making anything it strikes double in weight. Your sword is useless now."

Ulquiorra glanced back at his weapon. "Is that right? And you think you've won?"

"Huh?" Kira gasped as the man disappeared. He was flying through air in the next minute only to be slammed into the earth. As he tried to sit up Ulquiorra's hand slammed against his throat, forcing him back into the dirt. His other hand raised, ready to attack.

"That sword can't double energy – not even you can survive a cero at point blank."

A cold sweat dripped down Kira's neck.

No…at this distance I can't defend!

With an explosion of light the blast raced off into the horizon, destroying pillars of stone as it passed over the endless desert.

"Pheew…that was a close one. Ya almost broke 'im." Gin grinned, holding Ulquiorra's arm to the side. "I think that's enough for today."

Ulquiorra shrugged the hand off, walking away to retrieve his sword.

"Fine. But don't call me every time you need your puppy trained."

Watching the Espada vanish, Gin sighed. "He's so unsociable." Turning to Kira he smiled honestly for a moment.

"Really, it's a good thing I was watching. If I'd blinked you'd be dead."

Izuru continued to lie staring at the sky, eyes wide.

I almost died…almost…

With a shrug, Gin lifted his subordinate out of the desert sand, slinging him over one shoulder.

"Oh dear, looks like I was a little to harsh on ya Izuru. Next time I'll hafta train ya myself."

Kira looked over at the other man as Gin dragged him back toward the Los Noches.

"Train me?"

"'course ya can't fight like this anymore. You're with us now."

They were silent for while before Gin spoke again.

"Ya miss 'em?"

"Captain?"

Gin laughed. "Ya aint gotta call me Captain no more, Izuru. You're not in third squad now. Although…ya seemed suited to it."

"I did?"

With a nod, Gin took a moment to set Kira on his feet. After a wobbly moment the blond man was able to stand on his own.

"Ya know…the flower of the third squad."

Kira nodded. "The marigold. But what about it?"

"The marigold," Gin explained. "has a meaning. All the thirteen squads got flowers that embody their meanings. The marigold means pain, grief. Kinda depressing right? But it goes with that sword of yours."

Kira looked down at the curved hook of Wabisuke. "It makes sense."

"Hm?"

"My sword." Kira clarified. "The penitent one. It weighs my enemies down until their heads are bowed as if in apology. But other than that it can't do anything. The blades on the inside."

Gin chuckled. "Ya ever think there might be a reason for that Izuru?"

The blond man fell silent, wondering.

Later that night Kira found himself staring out at the artificial sun, still lost in thought.

Maybe because it's fake, but it doesn't feel warm at all.

Looking around at his room he sighed. There was no color. Everything was the same black and white that prevailed in this place. From his uniform to his room, everything was the same. But when he looked at his reflection he had to smile for a moment.

Kira flicked a stray strand of hair away.

"It looks like my hair is about the most colorful thing in this room."

Looking out at the window again his eyes traced the clouds floating through the blue sky.

"It may look like the Seireitei, but it's totally different. I wonder why Aizen chose to put it up there."

He frowned. He was supposed to be calling that man Aizen-sama. Pacing his room he looked back at his own reflection.

"If Renji saw me now he'd probably go crazy. Now I'm just a deserter – an enemy. There's no way I can go back."

_But if I can find out what Aizen's up to…maybe…_

_But what about Gin?_

Kira sat down on his bed, shaking again. Deep inside he knew that if he could find out what Aizen was planning he would go back – but that would mean going against Gin.

_I don't know…if I really have it in me to turn my back on him._

If he betrayed Gin for Soul Society he would be alone in the world. Kira wasn't foolish enough to think that all would be forgiven. He wouldn't be allowed to return to either side.

Looking down at his sword Gins words began to ring through his mind again.

"_Ya ever think there might be a reason for that Izuru?_"

"A reason, for the blade on the inside? And what does that have to do with the meaning of the marigold? It doesn't make any sense."

He sighed. "I wonder if Gin-sama's finally lost it." A moment later it occurred to him that the man may never have had 'it' in the first place.

Suddenly Izuru shivered. The room felt cold for some reason.

As he turned he could see a sharp point racing toward him.

Dodging aside, he watched as the back wall exploded out with violent force – raining concrete around him. Ducking low in the dust he was confronted by a form in white grinning at him, eyes gleaming.

"This'll be easy! He must have been joking when he said you'd be a tough one!"

The man clanked the heavy hands together with a metallic clang.

"I'll be back in the Espada in no time!!"

The Espada?! Who is this guy?

When the man charged again Izuru leapt out of the hole he'd made, flying out into the false sunlight. Landing on a lower roof, he unsheathed his sword. The man peeked his head out of the hole, still looking assured of his victory.

"Yeah…this'll be a snap!!"

Kira frowned, cold blue eyes never leaving his opponent.

_I'll ask questions later, for now it seems like someone's out to get me._


	3. Crooked

_Is it sweet or bitter? Having this one back again?_

From a nearby vantage Gin watched as the hulking former Espada emerged from the building. Clad in brightest white, Izuru was facing off against the beast – the hooked blade of his sword gleaming in the artificial sun.

Gin looked up at the fake blue sky and back to the battle once again.

_Although it seems I'm not the biggest prankster here – in fact the thing that's most real in this world… _

He noted, staring at the blonde haired man as he dodged from the wildly destructive attacks of his enemy.

…_is right there._

Kira dodged again, winded from the frequent and violent assault. He looked down at the growing stain of red on his arm.

_Damn…no matter how fast I get there's someone faster!_

He spared a glance up at the man who stood, smiling peacefully at him – silver hair glinting in the light. Gin could have almost looked angelic, clad in all white with the sun creating a halo behind him and an unusually gentle smile.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

The roof split apart as Kira dodged yet again.

"I have to hit him!"

"You think you have time to be looking away, Runt?" The burly Arrancar growled as he swung the chained machete over his head. "I'll slice you to pieces in that second!"

_He's right_, Kira focused. _I can't loose my concentration now – not even for a moment_!

In silent grace, Gin watched the battle.

"This'll be hard."

"You teasing him yet again? Or do you prefer to call it training?"

Gin shrugged, for the most part disregarding Tosen's words.

"Can't it be both?"

For a moment the other man remained silent. Then he turned away.

"Aizen's called us for a meeting."

With a sigh Gin scratched his chin. "Now…that is a problem. Ya see, if I blink for even a second Izuru might get chopped up."

"Like you can see with your eyes always closed."

"Can't you?"

Tosen growled softly before turning away.

"Hurry it up."

Alone on the roof again Gin sighed, his mild irritation turning to restrained anger.

"Looks like...I blinked."

Kira had his back to the wall, panting heavily. Crimson blood dripped onto the white roof and trailed down snowy garments.

_What the hell…is this? A test? A challenge?_

He glanced at Gin, the smile still frozen on his face.

_Or is it to see if I'm worthy of staying by you?_

"What are you doing punk?" His attacker bellowed, his massive horned frame rising above the former lieutenant.

"I told you if you looked away I'd-"

His opponent was gone.

"Eh? Where'd-"

Three solid whacks struck the Arrancars back, his weight doubled and doubled again on his shoulders. Falling forward the rebellious hollow glared at Izuru who only lowered his weapon and limped forward.

_This isn't good. My arm feels numb, and I can't move well anymore. That last sprint was all I had. But I stopped him._

Slowly, Kira made his way toward his attacker – carefully making a wide arc outside of the monstrous mans reach. When he had stumbled his way to the front he stopped, looking down on the near immobile Arrancar.

"Who sent you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Came a low sneer. "That fox-eyed bastard up there."

_Damn…I suspected as much._

Kira hazarded a glance up at Gin who continued to watch with an unruffled demeanor.

_But what the hell is it all for?_

"What did he promise you?"

The Arrancar snorted. "That I'd be back in the Espada. But if a runt like you can take me out I'm better off dead. Go ahead then."

Kira blinked, confused.

His opponent glared.

"What? Your stomach that weak? Go on – be the victor – and take my head as a trophy."

Jerking back Kira stared in disbelief.

"I can't do something like that! What's the point? You've already lost."

"And what's the point in keeping me alive again?" The Arrancar asked, looking thoroughly disgusted to be at the mercy of such a soft-hearted fighter. Then he gave a wide grin.

"Though – if you really want to let me go, I've got no complaints."

Lowering his sword, Kira caught the Arrancar's eye – making sure he had his full attention.

"If you so much as come near me again – I won't hold back a second time!"

"Understood." The man nodded.

Re-sheathing his sword, Kira took a few steps back as his former enemy rose. Finally released from Wabisuke's grip he rolled his shoulders, and then turned to leave.

With a sigh, Kira looked back at the gaping hole in the back of his apartment.

_I really hope it doesn't rain here_.

Then, turning quickly he looked back up at Gin.

Silent as the clouds framing him in the blue heavens, the former Captain of squad three kept his vigil.

_What the hell is this all about anyway?_

Slowly, the closed lids opened – his captain's cold red eyes staring back at him.

_What?_!

A sharp pain raced through his back, making his blood roar in his ears.

Uncontrollably, his legs buckled and Kira's knees hit the roof.

Hands pressed to the wound that passed completely through him, Kira watched as they came away drenched in blood.

"Wh-what is this?"

"IDIOT?" A gruff voice laughed. "You're so easy to trick! Like a baby!"

Glaring back over his shoulder Kira watched the burly Arrancar approach, swinging his machete over his head by the chain as he did.

"Damn. I didn't think it'd go over that smooth – lucky me huh?"

"You-" Kira growled, drawing his sword. Wobbling to his feet he began to pant heavily and his vision began to fade in and out.

_What a dirty trick! No…I'm losing too much blood now to fight…and Captain Ichimaru…he didn't do anything._

"Little worm!" The Arrancar bellowed. "Once I finish you off I'll be back in action! I'll never be a nobody again!"

_That's part of the test? Survive?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The clash of striking steel split the air and echoed from the buildings. A few more crashes rang out – creating a complex echoing pattern that doubled back on itself as it reverberated through the artificial canyons of Los Noches.

Then all fell silent.

There was only the false wind whistling through the buildings and then one note of steel finally biting into flesh.

Gin closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Aizen watched his subordinate approach – his eyes taking in the slightly ruffled clothing, as if Gin had been forced to change in a hurry.

"Having a little trouble?"

"Me? Never. It always goes well."

Tosen snorted, suddenly unwilling to throw in his two cents for once. Their reserved leader ignored him – his attention instead focused entirely on this new arrival.

"So is everything sorted out."

"'course. Tho-" He added gently. "not like I hoped."

For a long while the two stared in silence.

"Very well. As long as all things are settled let's move onto business shall we?"

When the meeting was finally adjourned Gin found a dark-haired youth waiting for him at the door- unemotional green eyes staring through him.

"So you finally went and did it?"

"Did what?" Gin replied innocently.

Ulquiorra ignored him. "You went through all that trouble just to make him kill Azul for you? Why not just do it yourself?"

Calmly, the silver-haired man walked past his interviewer.

"What makes you think I made him kill?"

"You started the fight."

"He ended it." With a sudden turn Gin smiled. "Furthermore, why does it interest you?"

With a cold, almost vacant look Ulquiorra replied,

"Because you're up to something."

Crossing his arms Gin laughed. "Really? Ya need ta lighten up."

After a moment though Gin paused.

"Ya really want to know?"

Ulquiorra remained silent. Taking this as a signal Gin continued walking, hands folded back up into his white robes.

"Tha' truth is, I was just gettin Izuru to use his sword the way he 'otta – the way it was meant ta be used."

Slowly, the Espada's green eyes widened with realization.

"But with that crooked blade…" Ulquiorra mused before giving the faintest, dry laugh.

"You really are an incorrigible bastard. Tell me this – " He demanded.

"What was the look on his face, when he had to kill a helpless man?"

Gin turned away with a smile, feigning ignorance.

"You really are a frightenin' guy, Ulquiorra."

Watching him leave, the Espada simply stared.

"I'm the frightening one?"


	4. Smiling Crimson

Gin had been watching for some time now.

His eyes had ever so slowly traced over the figure of a man leaning against the white wall, almost blending into it – so well had his white outfit camouflaged him. If it not for the sun-gold hair and watering blue eyes one would not have realized someone was there.

Izuru had been wandering around a lot lately.

Not the sort of purposeful gait of someone examining a new home but more the mindless shuffling of someone half-asleep and unaware of the world around them. Twice now he'd nearly walked off a sheer edge before realizing he was stepping into thin air.

So Gin continued to keep watch – at least until the shock wore off.

When it did a few days later he finally stretched and smiled up at the sky.

"So it's that time is it?"

Stepping softly from the roof he was on, he leaped to land in front of his subordinate who'd finally begun to look upon his unusual habitat.

"Gin-sama!" Izuru yelped, startled. He calmed his breathing quickly.

"You're appearing rather suddenly today."

"I wanted ta surprise ya, Izuru." Gin grinned.

"At least, I wanted ta give ya a pleasant one first."

For a moment Kira frowned, wondering what that meant before he noticed the shifting movement. A quarter turn back and a blade lanced past his face – close enough to shave of just the topmost layer of skin. Eyes wide he could only stare in horror at his former commander.

From his combat stance Gin gave a momentarily semi-serious face.

"Ya dodged. Good sign."

"GIN-SAMA!" Kira yelled, jumping back.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Meaning?" Gin parroted, recalling his blade back to its shortened form.

"There's a meaning?"

Rising up, Kira clenched his fist – blue eyes flashing.

"I'd like to think so- for attacking me."

"An if I said there ain't one?"

For a moment the ex-lieutenant fell silent, unable to formulate an appropriate response for a scenario where Gin would outright attack him. The thought of that sword being aimed at him had never crossed his mind.

"Ya never thought about it?" Gin asked, as if linked in with Kira's thoughts.

With a sigh his smile faded, only his eyes remaining the same.

"Ya never thought, "He may attack me at any time."?"

Seeing the unresponsive face of his subordinate the silver haired fox gave a low sigh.

"Ya know, Izuru." Gin spoke softly.

"There's a line between being known, and being understood."

He pointed at the blonde.

"_You_ know me. Ya know my attacks, an' what I can do. Ya even know my moods. However;"

Readjusting his sword, Gins' smile returned. "I understand _you_."

"What does all this mean Tai-"

The blade lanced out again, this time Wabisuke coming to his masters rescue.

"I told ya, I aint' ya Taichou." Gin rebuffed him with a grin, striking again.

Brilliant blue eyes, wide with a mixture of fear and sadness, Kira widened the gap between them.

_He aint' thinkin' clear_. Gin noted, sliding his foot back again in preparation of another attack. _That zanpakuto of his don't work good at a distance – but mine…_

The next strike lanced out, cleanly slicing through the tall building before it – sending the structure to earth in a rain of heavy concrete. Chocking dust filled the air, clouding vision.

He waited, not moving at all until he heard the faintest scuffling sound – like a mouse running over gravel.

Cutting through the grey-brown cloud Shinsou hit its mark – Gin finally opening his eyes at the piercing yell that resulted. Retracting the blade he waited, the only sound reaching his ears now being the sound of dripping blood.

Crimson eyes scanned the invisible horizon.

_He's not moving this time. An' I know I didn't hit anythin' vital. So he's thinkin' again now. _

Waiting in the concealing dust, Gin took his time.

There was a step to his rear.

_So obvious – I'm surprised. _

Striking again he was greeting with three unexpected clangs and frowned as Shinsou became harder to withdraw.

His grin soon found its way back onto his face.

"Ya cleared yer head a little, Izuru?"

"I think so-" Came the response, Shinsou lancing out again immediately only to suffer two more hits.

_Very good. _Gin smiled even wider. "Yer makin' it interestin'."

There was a step too close and Gin wheeled, this time striking out with his hand to grab the sword mid-swing. Despite the sudden increase in weight he didn't let go.

"But ya can't hit if I hold onta it." He reminded Kira as his own zanpakuto cut into the others side.

Wincing, this time Kira refused to cry out – instead muffling his scream as he stared his formerly trusted commander in the eye for the first time in years.

How long had it been_,_ he wondered. Since he had seen the deep and hypnotizing blood-red of those eyes staring back at him – and actually seeing him, not seeing through him.

"Izuru…ya get it now?"

Gin asked, twisting shinsou slightly to make sure he had Kira's undivided attention.

"Do ya see what I mean?"

Contrary to every other battle he'd ever been in, he felt the other man relax instead of pull away from the blade.

Weakly, Kira smiled back – an honest and unashamed one that was Gin's polar opposite.

"I think…for the first time in your life…you've finally seen me."

"I could say the same." Gin smiled back.

Suddenly there was a jerk and another sharp wave of pain ripped into Kira's body. He felt his arm droop, as unsettling warmth began to run over him. He didn't need to look to know it was blood – he could see that in Gins eyes.

"Y...you...you're…"

"Sorry." Gin confirmed. "But orders iz orders Izuru."

The dust seemed to close in, squeezing out the cold light that for a little while had been so comforting to Kira as he slumped forward. Bumping into something solid, he felt a sense of detachment as his body was lowered to the ground.

_I'm not scared. I know what's going on. He thought as the darkness crept in._

_There's nothing to worry about._

Above him, silhouetted by the sun as it began to break through the ashen cloud Gin peered back – his crimson eyes so close Izuru could see his own bloodied form in them.

_Yeah…this is alright. _

_

* * *

_

Hearing returned first. The sounds of people talking, yelling, rushing back and forth like mad. Like something important was about to be lost.

For a moment his eyes opened and he saw the form of long hair and kind eyes before the blackness returned again.

When the dark shadows finally peeled away he found himself in a simple room.

The smell of tatami and screens filled his nose. The din of many people, walking and talking around him crowded in on his ears. Worst yet, the light from the sun was blinding, forcing Kira to clench his eyes painfully closed again. It was all too much, this crowd of people with their noise, scents and light.

It was nauseating, this influx of overwhelming information – compared to the calm, almost sterile environment of Los Noches this was a whole other world.

"You act like some creature of the dark."

A voice grumbled, closing the shutters and blanketing the room in shadow. Slowly, Kira moved his head to the right to see a figure in black approaching – the distinctive spikes of his ponytail catching the injured mans eyes.

Izuru looked back at the ceiling.

"I thought…the next time we met we'd be enemies."

For a long while there was a pause before Renji spoke softly.

"Don't worry about that. Just recover. We found out what was going on."

Izuru lifted an eyebrow, curious for an explanation. Renji continued.

"We know about Aizen's Bankai. We know now that it wasn't you betraying us! That damn zanpakuto of his pulled another fast one on us."

Renji gritted his teeth, nearly quaking with anger. "To think he nearly got you killed by all of us. You'd never betray Soul Society – I see that."

He suddenly gave a low bow. "Kira…I should have trusted you."

"Wha-.."

Closing his mouth, Kira changed his words.

"That's alright, given the evidence you couldn't have known any better. Please."

He gave a smile. "I'm just glad to be back."

With a grateful look the shinigami righted himself and for a while more Renji stayed, relaying the latest events and catching up with his old friend. Izuru was surprised to learn that in light of the new evidence that had come in he'd be re-assigned to his old squad, no questions asked.

Of course Captain Soi Fong wouldn't be pleased at all he thought to himself with some amusement.

As night closed in Renji took his leave – remembering that Izuru still needed to recover before he could stay up all night again.

Left behind in his bed, the Lieutenant of the third squad sighed when he thought about having to go back and face his co-workers – Captain Shusuke Amagai worst of all.

_That's right._ He thought as he remembered Gin's eyes.

_I understand now._


	5. Silver and Gold

**Authors Note: **

_Yeah, it took forever. But I just felt this one needed to be on the end. So I'm adding it. I guess you could say that this is the true ending. Anyway. I hope you enjoy it and this is the last one. Thank You for reading._

* * *

The cooling air swirled around Izuru, soothing his insecurities as he at long last entered through the ancient gate of Squad Three's main compound. With a slow look, he took in the sight of the bold black writing on the wall – his blue eyes tracing over the three elegant lines. They were deceptive in their simplicity really, nothing more than a series of horizontal bars.

Yet they held so much more. Memories of the past, the happy days when he'd followed his Captain relentlessly. Bittersweet memories of the times when he'd wondered just what was going on and felt like he'd been left in the dark. Even the heartbreaking despair of being abandoned – it was all etched into those three lines.

"Lieutenant!"

Kira broke from his thoughts to watch an approaching figure run up to him, waving happily. It was a new member – or rather an old member he hadn't seen very much due to his recent absence.

"Oh. Hello Jiiro-kun. How have you been?"

"I've been good! But why ask about me? How are you? You had quite the ordeal there, eh?"

Kira nodded, allowing the youth to chatter on as they walked.

"We know everything so there is nothing to worry about, Lt. Kira. We were fortunate enough to find proof that it was in fact Aizen's bankai that we saw escaping instead of you. We know your ordeal as a prisoner of his must have been harsh – we commend you on your courage and continued loyalty and will reward you greatly for this…"

_Loyalty?_

_Funny. That they should use that word._

Finally able to part from his subordinate, Kira ghosted through the building – moving expertly to avoid any other curious shinigami. His steps were quick and light, yet unhurried.

Where had he learned that? Kira wondered as he approached his door.

Oh yeah…the sparring he had done. Maybe it had affected him more than he first thought.

For a moment the man paused, then turned to look at the door behind him. The door that did and always would belong to his Captain. After a while of silent watching he entered his own humble apartment.

He had no more illusions, Gin would not be coming back.

Nor would Kira be going back to Los Noches.

The word Loyalty sprung back into his mind and for a while he sat on his bed, trying to put the pieces together.

"YO! Izuru!"

The blond jumped as Renji wrapped an arm over his shoulder. "Gotcha!"

"Renji-kun!" Izuru gasped, his face flushing with surprise. "What are you doing in Sqaud Three's zone?"

"I'm here to rescue you from yourself." He laughed, jerking his head toward the door. "C'mon, your shifts over right?"

With a look back at his squad – all of who happily waved him off – Izuru finally left. Or rather, he allowed Renji to haul him off by the arm.

* * *

"Man…what a wild time, huh?"

"Yeah…it's been rough."

"You've had it the worst." Renji spoke, slowing down now as they put greater distance between them and the headquarters. "I…feel so stupid."

Izuru blinked. "For what, Renji?"

"For letting myself get caught up in a lie. I really thought you'd betrayed us. When you were kidnapped, Aizen's gang staged an act where they made it look like you broke out of prison and ran off with them."

Despite his shock Izuru kept walking, making absolutely sure to act as appropriately as possible.

"R-really?" He exclaimed, trying to sound surprised when he felt bitter instead. "That's absolutely devious! I can't believe they'd do such an underhanded thing…"

"Tell me about it!" Renji fumed. "Using your good name and dragging it through the mud…"

With a sigh the red-head shrugged.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. I came over to help you relax – not remind you of the hell you just went through!"

"Right." Kira agreed with a nervous smile.

* * *

Once again in his room the young Lt.'s mind was filled with a dizzying flurry of thoughts.

"He thinks…it was an illusion?"

Renji had thought his seeing Izuru defect had been a trick of the eye. But that part had really happened. And the part about him somehow escaping imprisonment and making his way back to the Seireitei?

That was a lie. But Renji believed that was the truth.

"What's true is false, and what's wrong is right. That seems to be the way it works here." Izuru sighed. "So what does it all mean?" He asked himself, knowing the answer already.

He couldn't trust the court guard squads anymore. And his friends…they knew him. But they didn't understand him – so in a way trusting them was just as impossible. How could they support and stand by him when they didn't even know what he was and was not capable of?

In a strange way, Izuru was glad for the ordeal. It really had been an eye-opening experience. Now it was at an end though, he was back in his old home – working his old post and doing essentially what he had been doing before. It seemed that in fact the only thing that had changed was himself.

As he milled around his small apartment a tingle of energy made itself known. It was close and very familiar.

Moving quickly to the window, Izuru opened it to the winter air and searched the dark, starry night. A full moon above him shone down with it's sapphire light – bathing the countryside in a silvery white hue.

"Even that…is it really there?" Kira wondered aloud as he pinpointed the source of the energy. It was so faint he could be fairly certain that no one else had noticed Gin's presence. For a moment Kira stood, staring into the night and wondering if he should go to his Captain.

But then he shut the window, turned out the light and went to bed.

As he lie staring at the ceiling, trying to still his beating heart he felt the presence retreat back into the covering blackness.

In Izuru's mind, it was all quite clear now.

He was no longer the helpless man who cowered in the shadow of his leader – who was so afraid that he didn't see that there was no need for fear. Izuru had become more than a shinigami who could only follow orders – and who had been deceived into not seeing the flaws of the system he served. The time when he could walk among his comrades and think he understood them was past. He knew nothing about them, just as they knew nothing about him.

But he knew Gin.

He understood him. And most importantly his Captain;in turn, had learned to understand him.

This didn't mean he trusted him.

Izuru couldn't be sure of what Gin was planning, or what Aizen had in mind for the only place Izuru called home. And knowing that anyone was expendable for the sake of his desire was all the more reason for caution.

But now for the first time in his life Kira felt like he could stop shaking. He, at long last, had found his true path after all.

* * *

With crimson eyes Gin looked over the myriad buildings that formed the near impenetrable maze of the Seireitei's heart. He watched as his little golden butterfly came to the window, acknowledged his presence, and then disappeared. As the light went out Gin breathed a slight sigh of relief.

He wasn't smiling right now - in fact his face was utterly blank and emotionless.

But he was very _very_ happy.


End file.
